Naruto, The Reaper
by flame816
Summary: Naruto, after his battle with Mizuki, has learned of his heritage, and his clan. Kushina alive, Slightly dark naruto, and Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it was a long time since I went online, but I just got some new inspiration, so now, I'm gonna let it all out, and give it to ya! I will be making the Hinata's love one shot longer and with more depth later, as well as adding new chapters to my other 2 stories, but all in due time. Now, for my (very few) fans! Enjoy ^_^

Naruto, the Ultimate Reaper

Chapter 1: The Darkness, Eroding

~/Hokage Waiting Room, night after the Mizuki Incident\~

Naruto was waiting for his meeting with the Hokage, hoping he wasn't in too much trouble for the problem he caused. That night, though he became a ninja, he knew it was his fault for allowing his defenses down and letting Mizuki deceive him. After learning the truth, he swore to himself that he would become a better ninja, well, at least after he became a ninja.

Iruka left the room, he went in to tell the Hokage the situation, but that was hours ago, Naruto had even had a good nap, since it was midnight, and, well…a kids gotta sleep. "Naruto, the Hokage wishes to speak with you." Iruka said, with a hint of pride in his voice, seeing his favorite student hold his forehead protector. "Why don't you have it on yet?" he asks. "I'm just thinking about something, don't worry." Naruto replies, with one of his fake fox like grins, which Iruka noticed.

Iruka left after the small talk, and Naruto walks in the Hokage's. "Ah, Naruto, have a seat." The Third Hokage said, an air of authority amongst him. Naruto sits down, while shaking nervously. "Naruto, you're lucky to have taken a nap, this may take a bit." Naruto sighs but listens intently.

"Now let me start with the fact that you're not in trouble." Naruto sighs in relief. "But I have been hiding a few things from you, including your heritage." This got Naruto's full attention. "Your fathers name was Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage, but he died sealing the demon within you. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and she is still alive, but she left because of the grief of Minato's death. I wanted her to stay to take care of you, but she believed the villagers would see you as the hero Minato wanted you to be. Now, about the Namikaze clan, now the Reaper Clan, as now known thanks to the Namikaze's abilities to call on the strength of Death, it is now your birthright. They are known for their similarity of Death towards their traditional clothing of the black robe and hood. And, tomorrow I will reveal your heritage to the leaf, and, also tomorrow, Kushina will return to the village. She wishes to be with you. Now then, I think its time you go home and get some rest." He finishes as Naruto smiles a true smile, the first one since he was given a home, "Thanks old man…" Naruto says as he leaves.

~/The next day\~

Naruto awakens, feeling more cheery than usual, and leaps out of bed, and prepares for a day of surprises, some of which are unknown to him…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yeah, I apologize for my lack of uploading, but with school, and personal issues, I am barely able to do this, plus, I am a major gamer, so I is a large distraction (I PWN ON XBOX LIVE), but, I will try to find more time, but as of right now, the major questions asked on my reviews is "why is Naruto ok with Kushina coming back after leaving him behind", well, think about this, after years of being brutally hurt(not to a Gaara extent) he would finally have someone to love him(but there are others who DO see him as family), though he WILL still have doubts about it(most others will hate her) and that The third Hokage will be suspicious of her, perhaps she would kill Naruto herself in grief(btw, this is somewhat inspired by the fanfic by a guy who's user name I can never remember, its Drago-something. Oh well, if you see his, check them out, they are way better than mine. Let's start this then…

Chapter 2: The New Fate of the Namikaze Heir

Naruto's Apartment, 8:13

Naruto got ready, changing his clothes to his orange jumpsuit, with his old orange-swirled black t-shirt and green jeans, under the jumpsuit of course, and he runs down the stairs out of his apartment, tripping when he leaves the house, thanks to the 3 genin who beat him up every now and then, "Hey guys, it's the twirpy little deadlast" the first genin bully said, smirking smugly, kicking Naruto when he tries to recover from his fall.

"You fail again, loser?" He asked, sure of Naruto's denial of his promotion. "Actually, from what I have heard, he succeeded in his tests." A voice says, as they turn, Naruto yells, "Uncle Kakashi!" The mere name sent chills down their spines. "Now I suggest you all scram before I show you all why I'm a Jonin…" Kakashi says, and the Genin run for it. "Thanks Uncle Kakashi, I though I was done for." Naruto says, with relief and happiness eminent. "Don't mention it, now I got to go, the announcements about to begin, see ya!" and Kakashi disappeared, as Naruto runs to the announcement.

Hokage Tower, 8:45

Naruto finally arrives and Hiruzen places him on a chair. The circular top of the Hokage Tower had ANBU guarding the perimeter, and Naruto and Hiruzen in the front, with most of the crowd booing at Naruto, the only ones not being the Hyuuga (but only Hinata and the branch family for good reasons), Inuzaku, Nara, Aburame and Akimichi Clans, the Ichirakus, Kakashi, and Sakura, who looked very worried. Naruto made a fake smirk, tricking all but Sakura, Kakashi, and the Ichirakus, knowing him far too well. "Residents and Shinobi of Konoha" The third Hokage began, "There has been a secret, a secret the greatly affects now how people act to Naruto, a secret that some of you may know, some may not." Many of the adults smirked wildly, while the younger others had curious look in their eyes.

"Yes, the young boy here is the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox!" Most of Naruto's friends were shocked, but still saw him as their friend. "But this young boy is NOT the demon itself! He is the holder of the demon, BUT…he is also the son of a leader, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze!" and for a whole minute, everyone was silent, all in shock, some for him revealing that, others for him being the son of Minato

Meanwhile, a red-haired women watchs from afar, worried, and prepared for the worst…

A/N: Just so you know, Kakashi has no family relation to Naruto, and Sakura never met Sasuke or Ino before Naruto, making him have the most influence on her, and she has no crush on Sasuke, but a minor one on Naruto.

Review any suggestions, constructive criticism, and improvements I should make.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I'm really sorry for not updating, but I got a new job, so yay and nay, but oh well, the story will continue here with a bit of a time skip, to the point where naruto become abit...dark, and we also learn more of his abilitys in contrast to the canon, but first, responses to reviews...

First, towards all the reviews and PMs about how you think kushina shouldn't be accepted, She isn't really accepted, but just given the hopes of being able to raise naruto, BUT, i have decided to put up a poll soon after i upload this, Which will affect the plot, hopefully this will calm you, about this, towards if Naruto, his friends, or even Konoha should accept kushina

Towards those who want me to make my chapters longer, WILL DO! but not to a large extent in this chapter, for I am making this on a limit of time, so hopfully I'll pull this off

Eltigre221, Thanks for the review, I mostly spend a while to come up with this stuff, forget it (I'm kinda dumb that way) and think up new stuff, slack off more than shikamaru says troblesome in a year, and get to work, so thanks, ^_^ (btw, this is not not not an insult...thats a good thing btw)

WhirlWindWhirlPoolWonderWave, I'm sorry, but this story is specifically about the relationship between Naruto and the people he interacts with, specifically his mother, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, The Third Hokage, and soon enough, the Kyuubi, as well as him learning of his old family and

ENJOY! (Btw, the guy who i was inspired to write this is named, if i can remember, Dracohalo, awesome writer, and if he reads this, keep up the awesome work!)

Chapter 3, The Meeting of Family

After the Annoucement...

Naruto was running, for what reason was anyone's guess, but all they knew was it was in the direction of his home. Some believe that he was suprised from the revalation, others beleived he was running from them, out of fear, and though it was kinda true, it wasn't exact.

You see, Naruto always held his friends and family near and dear to himself, and since everyone, including his friends, seemed so suprised, prehaps trying to peice it together, he couldn't bare losing a friend. At least, not another one, but thats a story for another day.

But back to Naruto, running as fast as he can (Which is suprisingly fast) towards his home, an old rundown apartment, with only Naruto as a tenant, due to the other tenants fears or hatred, Tto which the manager, who was fond of how Naruto was to her, gave them the choice between leaving of staying with Naruto in the complex, so it's kinda obvious how things turned out, though she already had large fundings from some help by hand of the Third Hokage.

He runs in his house and slams the door shut, crying to himself, hoping that his friends would atleast remember him, no matter how much hate is involved, as he wallows in sorrow, A red haired women appears in his home behind him, and looks down, feeling sorry, but also anger. 'Damnit Jariya, I told you to take young Naruto under your wing, though in retrospect, I suppose you would just ditch him for your "Research"', she thinks as she kneels down to naruto and hugs him from behind.

Naruto's eyes widen, "**An Enemy! Protect yourself!**" a voice in his head says as he reacts quickly to who he thinks is an attacker, and whips out a hidden kunai in his pocket and slashs at the red haired Assailant to-be and jumps back, prepared for a fight for his life.

Kushina (It's kinda obvious...) eyes widen at her sons reaction, though she isn't suprised, she was wearing an Whirlpool Country Hunter-Nin Mask, it would send some bad vibes to a person not well like amongst his or her village, "I'm sorry for that, Naruto, but I felt my son could use a h-" "Mom! I'm coming in now!" A younger red haired girl wearing glasses walked in, she seemed happy, though a bit tired, as though she made a long trip to the apartment. "Is this his home! It looks horrible! I mean come on, even I'm appauled!" She yelled, giving off a hyper personality similer to how Naruto.

That is, until she gets a glimpse of Naruto, in which she made the most calm introduction she could make towards him...

She hugged him, nearly crushing his back, "LITTLE BROTHER, WE FOUND YOU, YAY!" She says with enthusiasm, "Um, do I know you two?", Kushina and who Naruto supposed was her daughter froze, and the girl who was practically glomping him backed off, "You don't know, I thought you knew I was your big sis" she said, smiling still, "Well, if you need introductions, My names Karin Uzumaki, and this is our mom, Kushina, We want you to come back to Whirlpool Country, to train and be a family!"

A/N: Betcha didn't see that coming before i mention the sister, eh? Anyway, please read, review, and do whatever. Have a good weekend! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey, I'm back, and better then….never mind, but anyway, I have been distracted again, and this time for a valid reason. You see, me and my friends are setting up a review YouTube channel, I am the current owner (look up bmsman816), but we are trying to get the video feed working, so that has me distracted. I hope you will give me some time, and by the time I am given more free time, I will be typing. BTW, the poll is a tie, so counting the reviews of the recent chapter, they both are not going to be apart of Naruto's family of one

Review Responses

Patriot_112, don't worry, that would make him a copy of Sasuke, and I don't want that either.

feduran, I know, but when you think about it, there are many people who would kill to get their family back, plus, I'm going to make him not accept either, btw, haven't I seen you on a comment before?

quinton_klokateer_666, I will try to make them longer, but I can only do so much without getting overflowed with work in school, so I try to send out as much as I can

Now, let us… BEGIN!

Naruto looked in surprise at his supposed mother and sister, and thouh at first he was exited, he began to feel hate, darkness, and soon enough, he erupted into a dark chakra. All he knew was that they abandoned him, and he hated them for it.

"RAGH!" Naruto screamed as his rage overtook him, and he began to attack Kushina, "What are you doing Naruto!" Kushina yells as she dodges each punch, until she received a kick to the abdomen and she fell over. "MOM!" Karin Screams as she tries to help Kushina up and they ran out the window

~Naruto's Mindscape~

Naruto was crying in a dark, damp sewer as his rage overtook him, and he finds a large cage, inside he sees not one, but two creatures of immense power, the first, a large, red-orange fox, with teeth the size of Naruto's legs, and as tall as a 3 story building.

The other was a man, a little taller than Naruto, and wears a robe and hood, both pitch black, and eroding with black chakra, and mixing with the fox's chakra makes a powerful…power.

Naruto begins to look in fear, "Naruto, are you ok?" The man said, seeming to look at Naruto in a cold, calculating way, as he asks "Who are you?" in a odd way. "I am your grandfather, Hizatai Namikaze" the shadowy man says, "And I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune" the large fox says, pride in it's voice.

A/N: It is tough to stop now, but I have to do homework, R&F


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:YAY! AN EARLY ONE! Yeah, I just felt as a bit of thanks to those who keep reading, I may as well leave some !

Patriot_112,Just wait till you see what I have planned

ShadowsHitsugaya, You have persuded me with your cookie talk... LET THERE BE UPDATES!

Naruto, The Reaper

Chapter 5: The Truth

Naruto was suprised, then fearful, then stupified, and finally terrified. He knew he was a Namikaze, heck, he learned it just last night, but this was still pretty overwhelming, having to meet a 3 story tall demon and his dead grandfather. And that they live in what he used to think was a tattoo thaty he got as a child, why he thought that, no one would ever know.

"Young One, we apoligize for pulling you into here like this, but it's the only way we can communicate, and your anger was at a perfect tone for contact" Hizatai said, with barely any emotion. "We, on the other hand, are going to train you in the Reaper and Demon Arts" he says.

Naruto smiled a bit at that time, as he always loved training, and he never would stop until someone came to stop him, or he passed out from exhaustion. "You bet gramps" Naruto says, seeming excited. Hizatai frowned at his tone, and took out a scythe, and hit Naruto on the head lightly with the wooden end of the scythe, "Ow! What was that for!" Naruto yells, seeming agrivated. "First, do NOT call me "gramps", ow I will not train you..." Naruto frowned at that, "...and second, you must let go of your emotions, as they will only hold you back" Naruto looked appauled at that, but nodded, seeming reluctent.

BONK!

"What was THAT for!" Naruto yells a second time. "Reluctancy is the most dangerous emotion, besides rage. You must always be ready for anything, even death, now, prepare!" Hizatai says as he gets into a fighting stance

~Konoha Hospital, The next morning~

Kushina sat next to Naruto with Karin, worried "Mom, what made him lash out like that?" Karin asks, seeming saddened. "I just don't know..." Kushina says sadly, hugging Karin, and watching Naruto's unconsious body, and waiting.

Naruto's eyes open suddenly, and Karin ands kushina waste no time to hug him, but hew seems devoid of all emotion. "Get off" he says, with a bit of anger in his voice. They let go, but call in the doctor, just in case.

The only problem, he's gone...

"**WHERE IS HE!**" the two yell as they set off to find Naruto.

~Training Ground 15~

Naruto trains against his own clone, and dispells it, 'Naruto, can you hear me?' a voice says, "Hizatai?" Naruto says. 'Quiet, talk to me through your mind!' he says, annoyed easily. 'Sorry Master' Naruto thinks as sits down for a break. 'So, it seems you got someone watching you' Hizatai says, Naruto smirks and yells out "Hey, I know you're here, come on out!" At first, he recieved no response, and then, after 10 seconds, the shy looking Hinata Hyuuga walks out from the shadows.

Naruto already knew of Hinata's crush on him, and thought it was somewhat cute. "Is there something you need, Hinata?" Naruto says. Now, the thing is that Naruto and Hinata were also friends, best friends too. One problem though, Naruto being the lowest of the low in the villager's eyes, and Hinata being the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. "No Naruto, theres nothing wrong." Hinata says. Naruto smiles, he only lost one emotion, and that was reluctancy. He was happy though, the one emotion that he used the most. "Well, have a seat then." and soon enough, they slept the night away

A/N:YAY, A LONG CHAPTER, but lets get serious, that took a while...and I had fun, R&F


End file.
